


Nice Day For A Weird Wedding

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: It's time to tie the knot.





	Nice Day For A Weird Wedding

Exact words were something lots of people never thought about. Pacifica Northwest certainly hadn’t thought about a quick conversation she’d had almost 4 years ago. But as she watched the large doors down the walkway open, she remembered it clear as day.

**4 Years Ago**

“We just started college last week, hun. We can’t just run off and get married right now.”

 

Pacifica typed on her computer as her longtime girlfriend emotionally deflated behind her.

 

“Aw, really? But I have the whole thing planned and…oh, wow. I sound like Dipper.”

 

This got a good chuckle out of both of them.

 

“Besides, we’re gonna be sharing this dorm room for at least the next 4 years. If we haven’t driven each other insane by then, well…”

 

She could see Mabel’s eye light up at the mention that ‘Well’.

 

“Okay, let’s make a deal. We both study hard, and when we graduate, I’ll throw you the huge, white wedding I know you have planned in that binder under the bed.”

 

Mabel jumped up in excitement, wrapping Pacifica in her usual near bone-crushing hug. She was used to it by now.

 

“You are the best girlfriend ever.”

 

Little did she know, that Mabel had a surprisingly good memory…

 

**Graduation Day**

“Hello there, worlds prettiest graduate.”

 

Mabel slid up beside Pacifica, still wearing her graduation cap. Which she’d bezazzled to hell and back.

 

“Hello there, girlfriend of the worlds prettiest graduate. Where’s your weird brother and the old guy?”

 

Mabel pointed over at Stan, who was busy fleecing another bunch of graduates in a three card monty game.

 

“He said he wouldn’t come all this way unless I let him scam some people. So, are you ready for tomorrow?”

 

She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Uh…what’s happening tomorrow?”

 

Mabel grabbed her hand, smiling like a dope.

 

“Duh! We’re getting married!”

 

**Present time**

When she’d said ‘After graduation’, she had no clue Mabel had taken it quite so literally. And thanks to being loaded, Pacifica had actually managed to get all of Mabel’s wedding desires ready and waiting.

 

_I can’t believe she actually planned this for today. She had her dress ready and everything. Sometimes I wonder why…_

The sight of her soon-to-be bride coming down the walkway answered that question for her.

 

“Wow…”

 

Mabel being Mabel, she naturally made her own dress. With all the garish colors and decoration you’d expect. Pacifica almost felt plain next to her. And her dress was 5 grand to rent. She finally arrived at the altar, both girls turning to face each other as…

 

“Welcome, dudes.”

 

Pastor Soos (Soos had a surprising number of internet certifications) began.

 

“We are gathered here today to…uh…”

 

He looked down the aisle, Melody helpfully holding a cue card up for him.

 

“Oh, right. To join these two girl dudes in really happy wedding stuff. Both have written their own sweet word stuff, too. Mabel dawg, you can go first.”

 

Pacifica gulped as she began.

 

“Pacifica. The day we met, I never thought we’d be here. But now, I can’t imagine sharing this big wedding with anyone else but you.”

 

Considering her dress was bezzazzled with ‘Paz’s Girl’ she wasn’t kidding.

 

“I’m glad I fell in love with someone awesome enough, sweet enough, and patient enough to make all this happen for me…no, for us.”

 

She bounced on the balls of her feet as Soos turned his attention.

 

“Rich Girl Dude, you’re up.”

 

Pacifica hadn’t written anything. She hadn’t exactly planned on this. But she quickly improvised.

 

“It could be here. It could be in Paris. It could be in the courthouse down the road. I don’t really care where and how it happened.”

 

She was letting it fly from the heart.

 

“I just want to be able to call Mabel Pines, and nobody else ever, my wife. And I hope I can make you happy for as long as we both live.”

 

She doubted Mabel’s grin could get any bigger.

 

“Aw, that’s sweet…oh, right. By all that legal power stuff and the state of Oregon, I pronounce you dawgs married. Mazel Tov! Wait, that’s not right…”

 

They didn’t notice Soos’s little kerfuffle as they sealed their union with the mother of all kisses. And in the crowd came the blubbering of…

 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry!”

 

Stan. And next to him, Candy elbowed Dipper.

 

“ _They’re_ getting married…”

 

“Oh, man…”


End file.
